Messing with technology
by thechosenone305
Summary: One day, Ed and Izzy decide to play a little prank on Mustang. What will the consequences be? Semi-crack. Ed and OC friendship. Slight OOC-ness and hinted Royai. One shot.


A/N: Hey guys! This is just a little one-shot that is based on a dream. *sparkles*  
>***EDIT: Hey y'all. After rethinking this, I decided to not do a one-shot but make a fanfic out of this. Oh yeah. It's going to basically be a fanfic with pure FMA randomness and awesome-ness. :D***<br>Disclaimer: don't own FMA or the franchises mentioned.  
>Enjoy!<p>

Chapter One

Messing with Technology

Location: Eastern Command, East City, Amestris

"WHERE ARE YOU BRATS! SHOW YOUR FACES!" shouted Mustang.

"AHHHH! RUN!" I shouted.

"You can't run from me!" said Mustang as he clutched a metallic bat.

"Yes we can!" said Ed. He grabbed my arm and we ran like mad.

"You annoying brats!" Mustang began chasing us.

We ran out of the hall. Desperate for an exit, we dashed into the nearest cubicle.

"Holy crap! Mustang is mad!" said Ed.

"I think we lost him" I said panting.

As you can see, Ed and I were running for our lives. It was Ed's fabulous idea to prank the Colonel that day. I knew it was a risk, but when Ed wants to do something, he does it. No matter what.

"Mustang doesn't know how to take a joke" laughed Ed.

"Oh look who's talking? Ed, you know Mustang is not the one who can take jokes!" I exclaimed.

"How come Hawkeye jokes with him all the time and she's not #1 in the revenge list?" asked Ed.

"C'mon you know those two are a couple. Be serious bro" I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh pipsqueaks?" I heard Mustang's evil sing-song voice in the hallway.

"Eeeek!" I squeaked.

"Don't move" said Ed. He went into the door way.

"Hey Lame Alchemist! Catch me if you can!" he taunted, sticking his tongue out.

My eyes widened. Does Ed want to die young? I thought as my jaw dropped.

"You litt—" the colonel began but before I knew it, Ed had built a wall with Alchemy.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed. "Awesome!" I gave him a thumb up. Ed grinned and turned to me.

"Just chill Izzy. The Fullmetal Alchemist has the situation under control." He stepped back and let out an exhausted sigh.

"I guess alchemy really beats you huh?" I asked.

"Well it's not that. It's just that I'm tired from all the chasing and running" he said yawning.

"If I may remind you, it was _your_ plan to prank the Colonel" I said.

"Well he deserved it for being such a jerk!" Ed retorted.

"Ed, we both know that this place is a looney house" I told him.

Ed was about to protest but then sighed. "Yep, it is"

"It's like the Benny Hill Show" I commented.

"The Benny what?" frowned Ed.

"Oh pipsqueaks?~ Come out, come out, wherever you are!~"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE?"

Insert Mustang's evil laugh that makes .

"Oh crap" we both said in unison.

The wall was then turned to ash. I saw the Colonel wearing his gloves and clutching the bat in the other hand.

"Hehehe, you punks can't run away from me that easily." He said evilly. We froze in fear.

"These are moments in life where I say things like, RUN LIKE MAD!" I screamed.

Ed jumped and went to our right. I did an acrobat style jump and followed him.

"Ahhh!" Ed dodged soldiers and officers.

"Incoming! A crazy Colonel is coming!" yelled Ed.

"The Colonel is coming! The Colonel is coming!" I called across the hall in order to avoid being ran over.

"What in the world…" I heard Havoc mutter.

"It's September 23rd all over again…" muttered Fuery.

"Someone should seriously hide the coffee from her…" said Breda.

I almost knocked over Lieutenant Hawkeye.

"Sorry Lieutenant, I'm sort of running for my life" I apologized quickly.

"Let me guess; the Colonel is chasing you and Ed with his gloves and a metallic baseball bat" said Hawkeye.

"How did you know?" I asked bewildered.

She pointed to the end of the hall.

I turned and saw the Colonel, angry like a bull in the rodeo. "You crazy little pipsqueak…"

…Oh my God, I'm dead…

"Run." Hawkeye moved out of the way and let me run to the other hall.

"MOMMY!" I yelled out my epic battle cry as I ran to the other hall.

"ED!" I called in the next hallway. An automail hand grabbed my arm and pulled me into a dim hall.

"This way!" Ed whispered. He held my hand and led me to an empty room. At least that's what it looked like to me.

"Where are we?" I asked. I saw some machines at the very edge of the room.

"The Control Room" said Ed as he locked the door.

There were light switches to every part of Eastern Command in the far corner.

"Izzy?" asked Ed mischievously.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Wanna mess with technology?" Ed asked evilly.

I thought about it for a moment. Eh, we were in enough trouble anyways.

"Sure" I said.

Ed turned off the lights on the room, that way they couldn't see us thru the small window. He snickered as he turned off a random switch. I looked out the small window and saw the Colonel screaming and running for his life.

"The ghost has returned!" he yelled. And that was thru soundproof windows. It was hard to not laugh.

I mean he's Colonel Roy Mustang; Mr. Flame Alchemist, or mister-I-can-burn-you-to-a-french-fry. Seeing him run and scream for his life is a once in a lifetime chance.

Ed turned off the max switch which turned off all the lights in Eastern Command. Ed and I had a massive laugh attack for about an hour.

"That was so much fun" I said after we had calmed down.

"I don't remember a prank as great as this" said Ed wiping a tear.

"If Alphonse found out, he'd be shaming us to death. Right?" I asked.

"Yeah. He doesn't like to prank as much as we do" he said.

We unlocked the door and our laughter suddenly died down.

"Oh crap…" Ed's eyes widened.

"How are we going to explain this to the Führer?" Ed groaned.

"Explain what—holy mother of pasta and spaghetti." I saw the huge hole the Colonel had made in the wall, some smashed cubicles, and a few broken windows.

"We're dead" we both groaned and collapsed to the floor.

"I can see Edward and Isabel struck again" said the Lieutenant as she walked up behind us. She seemed to nonchalantly take the disaster in.

"Um Lieutenant Hawkeye, could' ya help us?" Ed asked.

"No" said Hawkeye.

"Please?" Ed tried again.

"No" said Hawkeye again.

"Pretty please with nuts, chocolate syrup and some strawberry sprinkles on top?" I asked.

"Well…wait a sec! No!" exclaimed Hawkeye.

I huffed then I got an idea.

"C'mon, you wouldn't want _all of Eastern Command_ to know of your _secret lunch date_ with Colonel Mustang," I taunted. Ed looked at me baffled. I shot him an I-improvised-and-it-worked look.

Hawkeye blinked and turned dead serious. An anime style dark aura appeared around Hawkeye.

"One word of that and you two are busted. You hear?" she said darkly.

Ed nodded nervously, but I smiled evilly and said "Don't worry, we won't tell a soul!"

The aura disappeared. "I'll stall them while you two fix this place. Make it quick" with that being said, she left the room.

"Did they actually go on a date?" exclaimed Ed.

"No I made it up, but I think they did go on a date" I said with a giggle.

"You brought out the dark side of the Lt. That has never been possible. You could have died!" exclaimed Ed.

"I'm pretty hard to kill" I replied.

"Oh well I guess we have to fix this place. It's going to take us hours for sure" I sighed.

"Izzy?" asked Ed.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm an alchemist for crying out loud. This is going to be a piece of cake!" said Ed confidently.

In less than ten minutes, Ed fixed the office.

"Life is easier when you use alchemy right?" I said as I arranged a chair to its spot. Ed looked around the office.

"Yeah, I guess it does".

"One more thing; I cannot wait till we see Mustang's face when he tells on us to the Führer on us and see's that we cleaned up his mess" I said smirking evilly.

"I gotta find the camera!" Ed smirked evilly also.

"Let's go!"

"Kodak moment coming up!"

"Wait what's a Kodak?"

A/N: It's sort of a corny ending but hey, it was based on a dream and sometimes my dreams have corny endings. Besides, I do want to see Mustang's face when he tells the Führer what we did. It's going to be PRICELESS! :D

No flames please. It's not cool when they randomly insult you on the internet with sarcasm.  
>Reviews are accepted though! :]<br>Thanks for reading!  
>~Ninja-on-the-run<br>P.S: oh and that prank? that's all up to you. Use your imagination! :D  
>Okay now that sounded corny.<p> 


End file.
